Darkness Fade Away: A Flega Love Story
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: How do Detectives Flynn and Vega really feel about each other? Here is my AU version of how they get together and fall for each other.
1. I Have an Assignment for You

**AN: So this is my first all Motive story. It is going to be an AU and cover many dark and heavy topics throughout the time. Hopefully you will all still enjoy this and review. I will be starting this story out as a rated T but when I get to about chapter 5 I will be upgrading the rating to M so be on the look out for that change. The characters may be a little OOC but I am trying my hardest to not make it too badly OOC. (The Flega [Flynn and Vega ship name in my mind] aspect of the story comes from the amount of chemistry and sexual tension I see/feel between the two so keep that in mind.) Without further ado here is the first chapter of _Darkness Fade Away: A Flega Love Story_!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Assignment<p>

~July 20, 2013~

(Outside the Flynn House)

Detective Angelica (Angie) Flynn and her son Manny had just arrived home after a week away for Manny's college orientation in Seattle, Washington. As she exited her car Angie's phone rang leaving many to unload the car by himself.

"This is Angie." Angie picked up her cell phone.

"Detective Flynn, this is Superintendent Boyd Bloom. I have an assignment that I only trust you to do. It involves going completely undercover for about three weeks if not longer. If you agree to do this assignment I will contact Mark Cross immediately about you working through only my team for the duration of this assignment." came a deep voice from the other end of the line.

"Would I be able to hear more about this assignment before I give you a definite answer?" Angie asked.

"Of course I will give you more information on the case. Are you able to come to my office at about lunch time tomorrow and we can talk then?" Bloom asked.

"Unless a new case comes in that Oscar, Brian, and I need to check out a crime scene for I will be able to stop by." Angie replied after a few seconds of hesitation.

"I will let you go for now as I am sure you have something you need to do and I will see you tomorrow. Have a good rest of the evening." Bloom replied.

"You too Sir, good night." Angie said as she hung up her cell phone and went inside.

* * *

><p>(Inside the Flynn House)<p>

"Mom, there is a message from Oscar on the machine. He wants to talk when you get a free minute." Manny said once Angie got settled in.

Angie grabbed the phone and dialed, Detective Oscar Vega, her partner's phone number. "Hello Partner, my offspring informed me you called. What can I help you with?"

"Hey Partner. I was just wondering if you wanted to join Lucas and I for lunch tomorrow? Tomorrow marks exactly one year since Lucas joined our team." Vega said of their third partner, Detective Brian Lucas.

"As much as I love Lucas, I can't do lunch tomorrow. I just got off a call on my cell phone with Bloom. I have to meet up with him at lunch tomorrow. I am not 100% sure why but how about we call Mary and set up a surprise celebration dinner with just the four of us?" Angie suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan partner. You set everything up and tell me where when we get in tomorrow morning. I will call Mary and tell her about the plans. We can split the check. See you in the morning Partner." Oscar replied.

* * *

><p>~July 21, 2013~<p>

(Vancouver Police Station)

"Morning Partner. Lucas is a little behind this morning so what is the plan for dinner?" Oscar asked as he leaned back on the blonde's desk.

"As long as everything goes to plan we have reservations at Toby's Pub at 5:30pm." Angie replied.

"It is scary how well we know each other partner. When Mary asked where she should plan to meet us I told her you were picking the place so to plan on Toby's. I guess five and a half years as partners means we know a bit about how the other's brain works." Oscar smiled.

Secretly Angie loves her partner's smile and his laugh. As a matter of fact she could not think about much about her partner that she could dislike other than the fact that Oscar does not support the idea of co-workers having any kind of romantic relationship. Little did Angie know Oscar only says that because he feels the same way about her and has since about six months into their partnership. The only people who could not see this was the two of them.

* * *

><p>~Lunch Time~<p>

(Bloom's Office)

"Morning Bloom, ready to talk about this mysterious case you only trust me to do?" Angie asked as she entered her boss' office.

"Have a seat Detective Flynn." Bloom started as he closed his office door. "This case is one where I need a female officer to go undercover and I want you to do it since I trust you. The case involves taking out a drug ring that is responsible for the murders that you guys started to investigate three days ago."

"Would I be able to have Vega and Lucas on my team for backup? I am willing to do this but I would prefer to have my partners on my team if possible. I could not imagine doing this without them." Angie asked.

"Vega and Lucas unfortunately would not be able to be a part of the team since they were originally on the case. Due to you having been out-of-town during the first investigation I would still ask you to be on this team." Bloom explained.

"I don't like the idea of taking an assignment outside of my department especially without my partners." Angie replied.

"If you don't do this assignment someone else is going to get hurt. Detective Flynn only Mark can know the truth about this case for now. Detectives Vega and Lucas will be informed when the time is right." Bloom stated.

"Fine I will do the assignment but I will not start until tomorrow though since I need time to check out my cover story and the case details. You get to tell Mark though, he is on my 'do not talk to me unless it is important' list." Angie said as she began to walk toward the door.

"Deal come back up here tomorrow just before you leave and I will test you on your cover." Bloom suggested.

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow." Angie said closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>~Quitting TimeDinner~

(Toby's Pub)

"Guys I really should get home. Mary wanted to cook dinner tonight. Due to some of the cases we have had lately the number of broken promises when it comes to being home for dinner has skyrocketed." Brian Lucas informed his partners as they got to their table.

"Turn around Partner." Oscar smirked at the young detective.

"Mary? I thought we were going to eat at home tonight? What are you doing here?" the youngest detective asked his wife.

"We called her to see if she would come celebrate with us." Angie replied. "Happy one year Partner-versary! It has been a great year Detective Lucas. We look forward to many more years as partners."


	2. Let the Case Begin

**AN: This is and the next couple of chapters are all leading up to the large Flashback with the darkness that is going to start being revealed in the next chapter so that one of my OCs would be more relevant. For now however, please review and let me know if you want to know more so I know whether or not I should continue this story. So please let me know through either PMing me or reviewing. Constructive criticism is encouraged but just mean flames are unappreciated though taken into consideration.**

**Chapter 2: Let The Case Begin**

~July 22, 2013~

The next day went by quickly as the detectives continued to investigate the case.

"Flynn, please come into my office. Now." Mark Cross called to his former lover.

"I am working on a case Cross. I will be in when we reach a decent stopping point on our research." Angie replied.

"I said NOW Flynn. This takes priority over the case for the next few minutes. It is about a past case. I would be more than happy to try to do this from across the room but I know for a fact you would prefer this to remain in the dark as much as possible like it has been for the last ten years."

"Why don't we just talk about this after work? I really need to focus right now."

"Fine but we will talk about this."

The cover was set for Detective Flynn to discreetly meet with Bloom about the case he wished for her to be a major part of.

(Bloom's Office)

[Case Details]

Profile Description

Name: Amanda Adams

Age: 35

Job: Secretary/Office Clerk

Disabilities: Recently deaf beyond the help of hearing aids

Significant Facts: Learning to sign due to being deaf from a recent explosion

Likes: Coffee, to work long hours, sleep

Dislikes: Cops, relationships, kids

Family: None

Relationship Status: Single

Details: The undercover officer (necessary to be a female officer) is to infiltrate the Thorne Drug Cartel. Officer must be quick to learn basic sign language, and to talk and act as if deaf. Throughout the assignment the officer is to report back with any new leads as they receive them and is in a safe place away from the cartel. Assignment will be complete when Cartel Leader (the target) is arrested with full amounts of evidence that will stick in court.

Estimated length: 3 weeks- 3 months; Depending on how long it takes to collect the evidence needed

After ten minutes of taking the test and memorizing the undercover profile Angie told Bloom her decision to take the assignment.

"Well Detective Flynn, will you take the assignment for sure? We have only a week to prepare. You would interview for the job on paper and using sign language on Friday, then you would start the job on Monday morning." Bloom explained.

"I told you yesterday I would. The details just solidify my decision. Since Oscar can't know about this assignment who am I going to learn the sign language from?" Angie asked knowing her partner was fluent in signing due to having deaf family members.

"Still use Oscar though tell him that you want to learn it so you can both communicate discreetly should a case require it." Bloom replied.

"Fine, but make sure when he finds out the truth that you tell him you swore me to secrecy on this case." Angie said as she walked out of the office.

[Parking Garage/Angie's Car]

~After Work~

-Phone Rings-

"Go for Flynn." Angie answered her cellphone placing it on speaker.

"Hey Partner. Just wanted to make sure that everything is alright. I noticed your car still in the parking garage when I left. I just know you left our desks before me, so I got a bit worried." Oscar's voice came from the other end.

"I am fine Partner. Cross intercepted me on my way out and pulled me over to his car to ask me some personal stuff. Everything is alright. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me to sign? I figured we could use it to communicate discreetly during a case when others are around."

"How about you come over now and we can start?"

"Let me call Manny first so he knows I am alright then I will be there in a few minutes."

"Manny can wait. Pizza gets cold so you better get here soon."

[Oscar's Place]

"Come on in partner. Let's get started on your sign language lessons shall we?" Oscar started.

"Oscar I just need to learn the basic words, phrases, and questions." Angie replied.


End file.
